Certain traditional cooking requires intense heat to cook quickly and sear food. For example, high-temperature food preparation devices are used to subject food to intense heat for stir frying, steaming, pan frying, boiling, braising, poaching, searing, stewing, or roasting. This type of cooking is generally accomplished using specially designed heating ranges adapted for use with multiple cooking units such as a wok or cooking pot. Typical cooking devices consist of a chassis, a range top, a heat source, and at least one support structure above the heat source that may be specially designed to accommodate cooking equipment such as a pot or work.
Operating typical cooking devices such as a wok range results in heat transfer from the range's heating sources to the range top. High-temperature ranges can operate at temperatures that can exceed 2,100° F., resulting in the support structure exceeding temperatures of 500° F. In traditional high-temperature ranges, the support structure is in direct contact with the range top and/or heating source. Because of this contact, heat can be conducted through the support structure to the range top. As a consequence, the range top of a high-temperature range is subjected to a significant amount of heat while the range is in use. The amount of heat fluctuates as the high-temperature range is turned on and off, which can occur many times during typical operation. Range tops that are subjected to high temperatures can experience accelerated fatigue and warping; this reduces the operative lifespan of a high-temperature range. The high temperatures of a range top also pose a physical risk to operators of high-temperature cooking ranges who may receive severe burns by contact with the range top.
Accelerated fatigue and wear is not limited solely to the range top, but experienced by other components of high-temperature ranges as well. This results in the need to frequently service and repair components of high-temperature ranges that are damaged by the significant heat. Traditional high-temperature ranges include support structures that are welded directly to the range top or chassis of the cooking device, make necessary service and maintenance difficult, time-consuming, and costly.
There are several known devices which use high-temperature ranges specifically for high-temperature cooking For example, one type of high-temperature cooking device includes wok cooking ranges. Wok cooking is characterized by applying high heat to a wok, a specialized metal cooking pan that may include a convex bottom used to quickly cook and sear food. High-volume high-temperature cooking as might occur in a restaurant, for example, may employ a specially designed cooking range with multiple cooking stations. A high-temperature wok cooking range usually includes multiple cooking stations, with each cooking station consisting of a support structure that rises from a heat source through a range top that is penetrated by the cooking stations of the range. In traditional wok cooking ranges, the support structure is directly in contact with the range top or chassis of the cooking device.
The burners in these wok ranges generate a massive amount of heat. If left unchecked, the wok range will eventually warp like a pretzel. To overcome this, a continuous flow of water is directed across the range top. This water usage requires a large amount of resources and raises regulatory and economic issues due to the high volumes of water needed over the course of operating the range. A high-temperature cooking range that includes two cooking stations adapted to wok cooking may use in excess of 3,500 liters of water each day to cool the range top, which results in significant costs. For example, in some areas of the country water usage associated with high-temperature cooking ranges has been estimated to $6,000 a year. Thus, a high-temperature cooking range can add substantially to the cost and water usage of a restaurant.
Further, in traditional high-temperature cooking ranges the support structure is directly joined with the high-temperature cooking ranges, making maintenance difficult, time-consuming, and costly. For example, in some traditional high-temperature cooking ranges the support structure is welded directly to the range top, while in other traditional high-temperature cooking ranges, components of the heating source pass through the support structure. Either configuration requires dismantling of portions of the high-temperature cooking range to perform repairs or routine service.
Other high-temperature ranges adapted to wok cooking use air rather than water to cool the range top. An example of an air-cooled wok cooking range includes the WL model series sold by LUUS Industries Pty Ltd. of Australia. With air-cooled high-temperature cooking devices, the range top is separated from the support structure so that air may circulate between the range top and the support structure. These ranges, however, have a gap between the support structure and the range top posing certain problems. This gap allows food, cooking materials, and debris to fall into the space between the range top and the support structure. This space can be difficult to access, and any food or debris that falls into this space would be difficult to remove, posing hygiene issues and difficulties in meeting public food safety regulations. This space also increases the risk of fires because the space between the range top and the support structure becomes very hot. Inability to access this space and remove debris raises the risk that material that falls into this area may catch fire, damaging the high-temperature range, and endangering users. Further, the heat source and support structure are mounted directly to the chassis of the cooking device. As a consequence of this design, heat is transferred from the support structure, through the chassis of the cooking device, to the range top. The materials used in the support structure also increase heat transfer to the range top. The support structure in an air-cooled wok cooking range is often composed entirely of metal such as cast iron or steel, which is a very efficient heat conductor. This results in significant heating of the range top. Also, because the support structure is welded directly to the chassis of the cooking device, service and maintenance of the cooking device can be difficult, time-consuming, and costly.
Another example of an air-cooled wok cooking range includes the Bistro Range model series sold by a California company, Jade Range LLC. The Bistro range series includes support structures that are made of stainless steel and are directly welded to the range top. As in the WL model series described above, the Bistro ranges have a gap between the support structure and the range top that allows food, cooking materials, and debris to fall into the space between the range top and the support structure. Further, the support structures are mounted directly to the range top of the cooking device. As a consequence of this design, heat is transferred from the support structures to the range top. The stainless steel used in the support structures also increases heat transfer to the range top because stainless steel is a very efficient heat conductor. Also, because the support structures are welded directly to the chassis of the cooking device, service and maintenance of the cooking devices can be difficult, time-consuming, and costly.
The present invention has overcome the problems present in traditional cooking ranges. That is, the high temperature food preparation devices of the present invention comprise an air-cooled high temperature food preparation device that includes a removable support structure that minimizes contact between the support structure and the range top. Without intending to be bound by any mechanism of action, as a result of this configuration, limited heat passed or conducted to the range top is significantly limited, thus reducing water usage, allowing kitchens to satisfy food safety regulations, decreasing the risk of fire, minimizing the chance of users being burned, and allowing for the support structure to be easily removed from the cooking device to facilitate service and maintenance.
The advantages of some embodiments of the present invention include, without limitation, a high-temperature range with no direct contact between the hot elements of a high-temperature range (the chamber insulator and the support ring) and the range top. The clips of the suspension structure provide limited contact between the hot elements of the range and the range top. This dramatically decreases heat conduction from the chamber insulator and support ring to the range top, and results in a reduced heat load on the range top. The reduced heat load decreases fatigue on the range top material and extends the lifespan of the high-temperature range. The reduced temperature of the range top is also safer for operators of the high-temperature range because they are less likely to burn themselves on a hot range top.
Another advantage of some embodiments of present invention is that it does not require the use of water to cool the range top of the high-temperature range. Because water is no longer needed to cool the range top, operators of the described invention will save considerable amounts of money and resources.
Another advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is that it requires less operation of a water valve and water line used to periodically clean the range top. In prior art examples, water is used to clean and cool the range top of a high-temperature range. Because water is no longer needed to cool the range top, the valve and water supply line is not used as often, which prolongs the lifespan of these components.
Another advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is that it protects against food, cooking materials, or debris from falling into the space between the support structure and the range top. Because the perimeter of the support ring is greater than the perimeter of the circular opening in the range top through which the support structure passes through, there is limited space for water or debris to pass between the support structure and the range top.
Another advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is that the support structure may be removably mounted to the range top of a high-temperature food preparation device. This allows for the support structure to be easily removed from the food preparation device to facilitate service and maintenance of the food preparation device, and decreases the risk of food, cooking materials, or debris from becoming lodged beneath the range top.